


The Dream and Dagger

by sunflowershipping



Series: I didn't sign up for this baggage of angst and suffering! [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: 3 year old ambrogio, Alternate Universe, Angst, Apollo is mentioned, Original Character(s), Other, ambrogio - Freeform, ambrogio's birthday is at the end of may, ancient greece flashback, hyacinth gives jace all of the hugs and kisses that Jace wants, hyacinth had to convince jace to get ambrogio one dagger instead of two daggers, hyacinth isn't going to deal with his dad's nonsense on how he should raise jace, hyacinthus/hyacinth is mentioned, jace - Freeform, jace and ambrogio have been best friends for a year in the flashback, jace is still 5 years old in the flashback, jace's birthday is at the end of june, king pierus is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: while a 3-year-old Ambrogio is left in the care of his Aunt Meiling as his mom Alice goes to work, he has a dream of when he first got his dagger from Jace.





	The Dream and Dagger

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my OCs Jace, Ambrogio, Alice, Meiling, and Teddy the family dog. hope you enjoy!

A young 3-year-old Ambrogio wearing a white undershirt with light blue overalls watched as his Aunt Meiling held him on her waist with his small stuffed turtle in his arm as his mom stood by the front door. “I’m so sorry to call you so early in the morning Meiling. I just got my schedule changed for this week at the cafe and-“ said a 23-year-old Alice as she rushed to put her blond hair in a bun.

“No Alice. It’s okay. I’ll be fine taking care of young Amphi. Just go to work and I’ll see you when you come back home.” Said Meiling in her Cantonese accent.

 

Alice nodded her head as she gave Ambrogio a kiss on his forehead. “Mommy..” whimpered Ambrogio as he reaches his arms out to his mother. “I’ll be back later, Amphi. So be a good boy to Meiling okay?” Said Alice with a smile on her face.

 

Ambrogio nods his head as he watches his mom walks out of the front door and the family dog Teddy runs over to the couch by the window and starts barking as Alice’s car leaves the driveway.

 

Once Alice’s car is gone, Meiling walks over to the kitchen table and puts Ambrogio in the high chair as Teddy lays down near the high chair to wait for the food to fall down to the floor.  

 

“Come on, Amphi. Eat the cereal. It’s good for you” said Meiling as she lays out the dry cereal on the high chair.

 

“No. I no want cereal. I wan puddin.” pouted Ambrogio as he holds his small stuffed turtle while looking at the dry cereal.

 

Meiling lets out a sigh as she walks over to the refrigerator, opens it, takes out a chocolate pudding cup, closing the refrigerator door and opens a cabinet with the utensils and takes out a plastic blue spoon.

 

Once she has the plastic spoon in her hand, she closes the cabinet and walks back over to Ambrogio, who pushes the dry cereal on the floor, causing Teddy to start eating it.

 

“Ambrogio! Why did you do that?” Asked Meiling, while picking up Ambrogio in her arms as she handed him the pudding and spoon.

 

“Weddy said for me to give it to him, auntie Meiwing!” Said Ambrogio, while he ate a spoonful of chocolate pudding.

 

“Really? Teddy, did you tell Ambrogio to give you his cereal?” Asked Meiling playing along as she looked at Teddy.

 

Teddy lets out a bark as he turns around in a circle.

 

                                                                                                           ——————————————

 

Around noon, after Ambrogio had his lunch. Meiling set Ambrogio down in his crib after she unlatched the overalls so that he doesn’t get red marks from sleeping on them.

 

“Do you have your turtle, Amphi?” Asked Meiling as she lifted the crib handle back up.

 

“Yep! I wove my toy turtle!” Yawned Ambrogio as he turns on his side to show Meiling his stuffed toy turtle.

 

“Good. I’ll be in the living room if you need me. Okay, Ambrogio?” Said Meiling as she turns her head back to look in the crib from the door.

 

As she hears Ambrogio sleeping from his calm breathing in the crib, she smiles as she closes the door softly and walks toward the living room.

 

                                                                                                              ———————————

 

_Ambrogio looked from the guard behind him and back in front of him as he waited. He turned his head to the right toward the open palace garden from the shading palace walkway._

 

_“Is there a reason as to why Jace wanted to see me, sir?” He asked the guard behind him._

 

_“I’m not allowed to divulge details as to why Prince Jace asked to meet with you. Just wait. The young prince will be here in a few moments as he is finishing his lesson with a tutor.” Said the guard._

 

_Ambrogio just nodded his head as he waited for Jace._

 

_‘I wonder why Jace wants to meet with me. I remember that I told him that I turned 6 a few weeks ago’ Ambrogio thought as he hears the birds singing in the open palace garden._

 

_Ambrogio heard the guard fiddle with his sword behind him as he gripped his chiton._ **‘But why does it have to be this day? This is the day when-‘** _he was ripped out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps coming towards him._

 

_When he looked up, Ambrogio saw that Jace was a few feet in front of him with a man behind him that looked to be in his late 20s, who he figured to be Jace’s tutor. Jace was wearing a chiton and leather sandals. His blond hair with its purple tips was down to his shoulders as usual and on his head was a golden circlet fit for him._

 

_The beloved young prince with violet colored eyes full of innocence and an air around him that said that everything would be alright when you would be in his presence._

 

_Ambrogio ran up to Jace and enveloped him in a hug. He felt Jace’s body go stiff as if he wasn’t used to being hugged by another person. “What’s wrong Jace? It’s like you’ve never had contact with another person before.” He asked as he released Jace from the hug._

 

_Ambrogio watched as Jace let his body relax from the hug. “Oh..nothing is wrong Amphi. It’s just that I’ve never had a hug from another person before.” Said Jace shyly as he looked at him._

 

_“What do you mean by that, Jace? I thought that some of your servants would give you hugs when you would be feeling sad.” He said watching as Jace’s cheeks turned slightly pink on his bronze colored skin._

 

_Ambrogio couldn’t tell if it was from the question that he asked or if it was from the heat as they were in the palace walkway being shaded from the sun’s rays as it was almost summer time._

 

_“What I mean is that the only people that I get hugs from are papa and daddy. Papa told me that Grandpa Pierus said something along the lines of ‘don’t hug my grandson when he’s sad because he needs to learn that crying is for the weak’ and papa was having none of that and so he would shower me with hugs and kisses when I’m sad or when I miss him while I’m at my lessons when he turns in for the night.” Giggled Jace._

 

_Ambrogio nodded his head at this. “So why did you call for me Jace? I asked the guard that and he said that he couldn’t tell me.” He asked as he heard the guard let out a sigh._

 

_“Oh right!” Said Jace excitedly as he turned around to face his tutor. “Amphi, close your eyes and hold out your hands.”_

 

_He did as he was told and closed his eyes and held out his hands as he heard Jace whispering something to his tutor. Ambrogio hears Jace walk towards him and felt something like leather land in his hands._

 

_He can tell that Jace has a smile on his face as he heard Jace let out a sigh that sounded as though his work was complete._

 

_“Now you can open your eyes, Amphi!” Said Jace stepping back from Ambrogio._

 

_Ambrogio opens his eyes and looked down at his hands as he saw what looked like a sheath with a dagger in it. He felt his eyes start to sting from the tears threatening to spill out as he looked up at Jace, who had a smile on his face, and back down at the dagger._

 

**I-I**

 

_“W-What’s this for, Jace?” He choked out as he felt his throat closing up from trying not to cry. ****_

 

_“I wanted to get you a present for your birthday because you forgot to tell me about it until a week ago. Take the dagger out of its sheath because I had one of the blacksmiths engrave some words on it.” Said Jace with a smile on his face._

 

_With shaking hands, Ambrogio wraps his left hand on the hilt of the dagger and takes it out of its sheath as he continued to hear Jace talking._

 

_“I wanted to get you another one so that you can have it as a pair, but papa told me that giving you a single dagger was enough.”_

 

_Once the dagger is out of its sheath, Ambrogio felt everything go silent as he stared at the engraving that was etched into the steel of the dagger._

 

_**I will be by your side forever even when I’m gone from this world and venture to the house of Hades.** _

 

_Ambrogio was brought back from the trance as he felt Jace’s right hand caress his cheek as tears ran down the side of his face. “What’s wrong Ambrogio? Do you not like my present?” Asked Jace with a worried tone in his voice._

 

_Jace only said his full name when he would be worried, upset, or frustrated when they would be playing together in the palace._

 

_Ambrogio shook his head as he pulled away from Jace’s hand and lifted his left hand to wipe away his tears. “Nothing’s wrong Jace. I’m just happy that I got a present from you. It must have cost a lot of money though.” He said with a smile._

 

**Lies. I’m not happy. The engraving was a prelude to what was going to happen to you.**

 

_“I’m glad you love my present. It didn’t cost that much money though. But what are you going to do for me when it’s my birthday at the end of the first month of summer though, Amphi?” Asked Jace with a tone of excitement._

 

_“That is a secret Jace. You’ll know when it’s your birthday.” He said as he put the dagger back in its sheath._

 

                                                                                                             ———————————————- ****

 

The door to Ambrogio’s room opens and Alice, who was wearing a change of clothes that comprised of a green short-sleeved shirt and white pants, just came back home from work at around 3:00 pm, walks into the room and heads over to the crib. “Amphi, I’m home.” She said softly as she rubs Ambrogio’s back.

 

“Mmh…mommy? Where’s Auntie Meiling?” mumbled Ambrogio as he wakes up from his nap, hugging his stuffed toy turtle.

 

“She went back home a few minutes ago. What’s wrong Amphi?” She said softly as she lifts Ambrogio up in her arms and held him on her waist.

 

“I had a dweam about my best fwiend.” He mumbled as he held his toy turtle in his hand.

 

“What was the dream about, Amphi?” She asked as she felt him rest his head on her shoulder.

 

“I was in gweece and my fwiend Jace gave me a birthday pwesent.” said Ambrogio against her shoulder.

 

“Was your friend nice?” Asked Alice while she rubbed his back softly.

 

She feels Ambrogio nod his head against her shoulder. “I miss him, mommy.” He said as she feels him grip his turtle.

 

“Well, can you tell me what he looks like? I want to know about your best friend.” Asked Alice as she clips the straps to the overalls back on Ambrogio.

 

“Yes! I can dwaw him for you mommy! I’ll dwaw a pretty picture of yace!” He said excitedly as he lifts his head up from her shoulders.

 

Alice lets out a laugh at this and walks out of the room and into the hallway with Ambrogio in her arms.

 

“I see. Well, I can’t wait to see what you draw, Amphi!” She said as she walks towards the kitchen.


End file.
